The present invention generally relates to the field of detecting compounds in a sample. In particular, the invention relates to detecting peroxides and superoxides in a sample.
Although peroxides and superoxides by themselves can be inert chemicals, they can pose a large threat when mixed with other chemicals. The combination of peroxides and superoxides with other chemicals, such as organics, can be used to make explosives. For example, a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and acetone is capable of producing an unstable, explosive reaction. Because organics, such as acetone, are present in numerous household products, it is more efficient to monitor the presence of peroxides and superoxides in sealed containers. By detecting and prohibiting large amounts of oxidizers in sensitive areas, the threat of mixing two chemicals to form an explosive fuel can be greatly reduced.
A method currently being used to detect explosives is to use a small neutron source to detect the presence of nitrogen. Nitrogen in a sample can indicate nitrates, which is a common oxidizer in explosives. As the neutrons hit atoms in the sample, they react with the atoms and produce gamma rays. The energy, number, and intensity of gamma rays produced from the sample are measured to determine whether the sample contains specified amounts of nitrogen. If necessary, the sample can then be pulled and examined for explosive potential. However, this technique of detecting nitrogen is not capable of detecting peroxides or superoxides. The ability to quickly and accurately detect oxidizers being housed within sealed containers can help prevent explosive chemicals from being carried onto vehicles such as airplanes, trains, buses, etc.